Draga Wolfbrother
Draga Wolfbrother, a powerful Mag'har Shaman, has made himself know to those he has chosen to. Born in a forgotten village in the grasses of Nagrand, he had been more in touch with the elements then the Orcs of Azeroth. Draga is a wise Orc that chooses to make careful, well thought out, decisions rather than running into battle hoping not to die. With his knowledge he can easily see who is a trustworthy man to who might be an impulsive, battle-hungry being. To whom he sees as person of trustworthiness, does he share the stories of his past to. Origin of Draga "Greetings brother, I have grown to know that you are one whom I can trust so I am willing to share my tale of how I came to be who I am now. Lets see... I guess I shall start when I was at the age of twenty, when my life truly began." "The age of twenty was when the people of my village chose what they wanted to do in life. I had always wanted to follow my father's footsteps and become a Hunter throughout my young and curious life. So, just a few days after the celebration of my twentieth year alive my father began to train me as a Hunter just as he was. After three weeks of aiming and weapon handling training, my father thought it was time for me to claim my first kill. Scouting through the uncommonly placed trees, my father had spotted an Elekk patriarch that he saw fitting for me to kill. As it was feeding on grass, I took aim and the creature's head with my bow and arrow, as my father crouched a few yards behind me. When I released the arrow from my hand I flinched, sending the arrow through the patriarch's ear. The beast charged at me and I had completely frozen in place. Just before the Elekk would have impaled me, my father pushed me out of the way, sacrificing himself for me. After the Elekk had killed my father, it ran off, leaving my father's mangled corpse on the ground where I should have died. I never forgave myself for the hesitation I made with that arrow. I spent five months hunting down that Elekk patriarch. I knew what the Elekk looked like, for the arrow I had fired at it left a clean hole through it's ear. When I had finaly found and killed that Elekk ,I watched it die slowly at my feet. I knew it had killed my father and I would never forgive it for that, but I still felt extreme guilt seeing it close it's eyes one last time. I am sure a like you can understand what that sort of guilt it was that I had felt that passing week." "When I had arrived at my home village from my long journey, I felt the need to repay the spirits of the land for taking one of their creatures. To do this I went to my mother, the village's head Shaman, for guidance. At the moment, my mother told me of the ways I could repay the spirits. At that time, I knew that I wanted to become a Shaman over a Hunter. Knowing that Shamanism was the best path for an Orc such as I, I followed through to my realization and at the age of twenty six my village saw me as a fully gathered Shaman. For the first time in years I felt truely happy." "It was too bad that the happiness I had felt did not last longer then three years, for that is when the Burning Legion attacked my village. When the attacked began I had tryed to defend my people, killing only twelve demons before being smacked aside by a felguard, I had been completely knocked out. I felt horror within me as I awoke several hours later to see I was the only one of my village not to be killed or taken away by the Burning Legion. There is not much to say after that to you, but that I am now helping my brothers and sisters of the Horde in whatever goal they have." The Self conflict *Draga sits down next to you as you are lost in thought, he has a tear in his scarred eye* "I have been thinking.. Thinking of the misdeeds I have commited... I wish to tell you of the time my family was killed..." "This unfortunate event happened almost thirty five years ago, in the region of Draenor known as Hellfire Peninsula. I had been traveling the lands of Nagrand, Terokkar Forest and Zangarmarsh for quite some years after the death of my home village only to find nothing to calm myself from the rage building within me. I had felt a pain rising within my spirit at the last few days of my wandering that I could only call 'evil'. The tormenting emotion that I had discovered within myself was uncontrolable, it drove me to a fate-sealing battle in which I would forever regret." "I was at the age of thirty one when I had become blinded by my own rage, I ran from Zangarmarsh to the Hellfire Peninsula as fast as I could manage with only the form of a ghost wolf to keep me going at a steady pace. When I had finaly reached the region of Hellfire Peninsula the first thing I did was look for Fel Orcs as they were called. In my enraged mind I thought killing them would be a great honor to have their shackles lifted from their souls. At some point I had found Fel Orcs while searching the land, impulsively I charged into the scrambled group of the monstrosities, killing them one by one." "I after the waves of Fel Orcs stopped attacking, I had looked around, only seeing corpses. As I looked apon the faces of the Fel Orcs, I saw the faces of my villagers and family. I continued to walk through the field of Orcish corpses and came apon a small hut. Still feeling anger within me, I walked into the hut glarring down at a female Orc who coward in fear. At this time of blood fury I could not tell friend or foe, so I plunged a spear through her chest calling out 'Die beast!'. Once I had reilzed what I had just done, my spirit stopped burning and my mind came back into focus, I looked around the corpse-filled field to see the faces of everyone I had known years ago. When I looked back into the hut, I saw the most horribal thing I couldn't think of. I looked down at the uncorrupt corpse of my own mother with a spear through her chest. I felt like I had just died when I saw this, dropping onto my kneels thinking of what a horrifying creature I was to do such a thing. But I did not kill myself of course, instead I turned that battle field into a graveyard, burying the corpses of my former brothers and sister, where my people could sleep for the last time." *Draga sighs in sorrow as he gets up* "I hope you have found this tale of interest, for I did not wish to bore you, brother. I also hope this gives you a better chance to understand that even people like me have their inner evils, I shall leave you be now" Category:Characters